My Suicidal Romance
by randomfandompotatogirl
Summary: Light Yagami possesses the Death Note, unconsciously being a mass murderer. L suspects Light, therefore asking to work with him. They are enemies, but Light begins feeling guilty, attempting suicide. L catches him, and begins to develop feeling for Light. He may be the worlds best detective, but he isn't sure of what to do. It's L's job, but he also doesn't want to loose Light.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I do NOT own Death Note, only my words. (ALL OF MY STORY SHOULD BE ORIGINAL, IF NOT PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN CHANGE IT.) ENJOY PLEASE! THAT'S AN ORDER. ;) ( I'm new to this, so please bare with me...)**

 **Summary:** When the world's best detective (L) comes to Japan, the Death Note has already fallen. Light Yagami is unconsciously Kira. L already suspects Light to be Kira, therefore asking him to work with him. Light becomes attached to his enemy, feeling guilty for his killings, later attempting to kill himself for his sins. L catches him in the act and stops him, and begins to consider his feeling for Light. He already knows Light is the one killing for justice, but doesn't want to give him up. L may be the best detective in the world, but he may not find the best solution for this problem.

* * *

 _L is coming to Japan, huh? That ought to be interesting… Maybe he will provide me some entertainment._

Light Yagami sits at his desk, contently looking at the computer in front of him while leaned back in his chair. His Death Note sits before him, untouched for the time being. He's too tired to write names down right now, so he stows it away in a place only he would know. Light is clever, considering he is only in high school, his job for now is to create a perfect world by killing criminals. Once he is finished with that, he will be the God of the new world.

 _I should go to bed. Maybe I'll double up on my job tomorrow…_

He stands up and walks over to his bed, lifting his comforters. Once he is laid down, it takes a few minutes for him to settle down and relax. His thoughts slowly turn to black as he dozes off.

* * *

L puts his thumb to his mouth, deep in thought. He and Watari are currently on a personal airplane, flying from England to Japan, strictly for solving the Kira case.

 _If my deductive skills are correct this time, Kira should currently be in Japan. There's and 80% chance he or she lives there, a 30% chance there is more than one person working on it, most likely in school, and obviously has access to the police files._

L pulls a rope that leads to the front of the plane (attached to a bell) to call Watari or an assistant of his he normally brings along. A young blonde woman comes walking towards him, a few seconds later. Her hair is in two small pigtails on each side of her head. She is very pretty, wearing dark pink lipstick, dark eye makeup, and a tight black dress that shows a little too much. He keeps his eyes on her face as she greets him. "Hello," she says, bowing. "I'm Misa. Is there anything you needed, L?"

He politely smiles, obviously fake, but convincing to the blonde. "Yes, actually. Could you please bring me a slice of cake, Misa?" She stands up straight and walks to the back. A minute passes before she comes back with a slice of strawberry cheese cake with approximately three strawberries. Maybe Watari told her how much to put on it, about a 70% chance of that. She hands him the cake, although it's hard for her not to question why his knees are up to his chest. The way he is sitting confuses her and makes her unsure of how he will eat the cake without it spilling onto the ground or himself. To save him from answering, he sighs and puts his legs down. "Is there anything else, L?"

"Yes." He says, bringing a fork-full of cake to his mouth, "I would appreciate if you would please not call me by my name once we land." He attacks the cake on his fork.

She ignores the creepiness of this and politely asks, "What would you like me to call you, then?"

He thinks for a moment, putting the fork under his lip, temporarily replacing his thumb. "Ryuzaki."

"Alright then, Ryuzaki." She says with a small giggle towards the end. After Misa receives no response, she takes the hint of her dismissal and retreats back to her seat in the front.

L fills his mouth with cake again, thinking to himself.

 _I'm coming, Kira. Hopefully you will keep me entertained before we are finished._

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER... PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. CHAPTER 2 WILL BE COMING SOON. lol DID YOU LIKE THE NAME OF THIS STORY? (MCR/ MSR, sound familiar?) ;P UR WELCOME. THIS WILL OBVIOUSLY EVENTUALLY TURN INTO BOYxBOY. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE. WARNINGS WILL BE AVAILABLE BEFORE, SO DON'T WORRY... MAYBE.**

 **THANK YOU, COME AGAIN ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Light Yagami_**

I wake up early in the morning, around 5:30, which is 30 minutes earlier than usual… My morning routine is the normal, at least until I get downstairs. Sayu and my dad are yelling at each other, which is not very rare. If anyone even dare look at Dad wrong, he would snap and rip their head off, no joke. Don't get me wrong, he is nice and all, he is always hiding his feelings and it tends to build up a lot so he just snaps some days, you know? Apparently they were fighting about a boy coming over to the house, which always happens when he is out on business trips or works overnight. Our mom never really tells him what happens when he is out of the house, because she knows he will get mad. Looks like Sayu let it slip, herself… Oops.

When I get to school, there is a rumor of a new kid. All of the gossipers were talking about it, and there are so many groups of them, it seems true. The problem was that they each told a different story. One girl, who was very popular and one of the top of the class's (like myself) said that he was pale and walked weird with no shoes, "You would think that on your first day, you would at least want to wear something other than sweatpants and a t- shirt…" The other girls cringed as they listened contently.

Another story, from a group of nerdy girls who acted popular (they wore super short skirts and tight white shirts; you could see their undergarments) said that the boy was really cute. They describe him as "a hot skinny, pale dude who wore baggy clothes, maybe hiding something underneath," they all profusely giggle and she continues, "his eyes and hair are dark, and he has dark bags under his eyes, which makes his skin glow, almost like a porcelain doll. I am beginning to think he isn't human…" By this time, I stopped walking so I could hear. She noticed me watching and smiled. (She was nice, unlike all the other girls at my school) I smiled back, but my response from her was a deep blush as she looked away. The girl with red hair next to her teasingly pushed her towards me. Her friend caught her off-guard and her footing was lost. I am close enough that I can catch her within a few steps. Her slim body crashes into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She nods, blushing with her eyes looking at the ground. She pushes away from me, standing up as she glances up at me. Her smile is bright and genuine.

"Thank you, I'm sorry about that," she says, pulling at the bottom of her short plaid skirt, nervously, "I'm Misa."

Her hair is straight and dirty blonde, making her dark eyes pop. Red lipstick covers her pouty lips, outlining her perfectly white teeth. Misa's body is tall and skinny but curvy in all the right places. My cheeks start to feel a little warm, thinking about how pretty she is. Her once joyful eyes are now full of worry. She puts her hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright, Light?" she asks, "Your face is red."

I nod in reassurance. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little hot outside…" Her worry turns to confusion.

"It isn't hot out, it's the perfect temperature for walking or riding a bike, but not hot." She looks and points to the sun hiding behind the giant grey clouds, with a giant smirk on her face. Misa's eyes glance back at me. Her cheeks are a light pink, matching her eyeshadow, and her gold hair is windblown, making her look like a Cover Girl model. "Um, I am going to a café nearby after school. Would you like to come?"

Was she asking me on a date? _Her?_ _A date?_ _…_ With _me?_ This was surprising. Nobody ever thought of me, even as a friend. Nobody ever talked to me unless it was a teacher asking a question or a bully who fails at insulting me. "Uh… I should be free later, but if not can we bump it to tomorrow?" Misa's smile widens and she nods.

"Yeah. Just tell me if something pops up in your schedule." And with that, she trots away with her giggling group of friends.

It seems that their really is a new kid at my school. All of the rumors were true. He has dark hair, eyes, and bags under his eyes. His clothes aren't the most festive, either. The shirt he is wearing has (hopefully) what to look to be chocolate stains, and his grey sweatpants have small holes on the knees and below. He has no shoes on his feet. He is the most peculiar guy I've ever seen. His skin is what really gets me, though. He has no blemishes, or flaws on his pale skin. If he were to stay out in the sun for more than ten minutes, there is no doubt in my mind that he would be fried. His skin truly is like a porcelain doll, but I wouldn't go as far as to say he was "hot." Just merely attractive in his own way.

As if to read my mind, he cranes his head to look at me. I drop my gaze (more like stare) quick, but not fast enough. He begins to slowly walk over to me, hunched over a little with his hands in his pockets. He stops, looking into my eyes, intently. His eyes are nearly mesmerizingly black.

"Hello, I am Ryuzaki. I noticed you staring at me and thought I would say hi." He says this with no expression on his face, which kind of adds to the attractive side of him. _What am I doing? Keeping a check list on him?_ My attempt to keep my eyes on Ryuzaki's eyes failed and I probably looked like I was checking him out. _He is a little too close_ , his face tilted upward, looking at him. He is a couple inches shorter than me, but not super short.

"Nice to meet you." I say, politely, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I've just never seen you before and I was procrastinating whether or not I should talk to you." This sort of threw Ryuzaki off. He didn't react much, but he looked a little confused.

"Oh, okay. Then I forgive you. I've been stared at a lot today, so I don't really blame you." He finally shifted his eyes away from me and looked around. Without looking at me, he adds "would you like to be my first friend, here?"

Apparently, I am really interesting, getting two friends within two or three hours. "Yeah, sure. I would be happy to." I smile gratefully at Ryuzaki. "I am Light by the way." His eyes returned to mine.

"You mean you're Light Yagami?" His reaction to my name surprises me. How does he know my full name and why? There is definitely something weird going on...


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY WORDS. PLEASE ENJOY! (THATS AN ORDER!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 ** _Ryuzaki_**

Of course, I know exactly who Light Yagami is. He is Kira. I don't think I played off the whole innocent everyday high school boy, in fact, his reaction was only a little less than startled.

"How do you know me?" he asks, smiling. His face is rather convincing…

Obviously, since I'm the world's greatest detective, my brain allows me to think of a smart remark before he can think of me as suspicious. "Well, you are at the top of your class, Light, everyone is going to know you. Even though I'm a new student here, I've already heard many rumors about you, in some of which are pretty impressive..." In the end, hopeful to make my friendliness seem real, I add a slight smile.

Light looks like he would be the kind of person that would own up to an accomplishment, but he just blushes and looks at the ground between the two of us, "Yeah, I guess…" he scratches the back of his head, still looking away.

The light hits his face perfectly. Like this, he looks almost like he could be a male model; his cheeks a pink, cotton candy color, the short dark red hair on his head shines like fire, making his tan complexion more of a paler pigment. Finally, Light looks up at me with a slight smile lingering on his perfect lips when he sees my face.

"Are you okay?" When he has no reply, his smile fades, turning to confusion and embarrassment. He looks shyly back at the ground. "Please don't stare at me…" he murmurs. Reality returns, sending the blood back from my face (which I hadn't noticed I was blushing) back to the rest of my body. It hadn't ever been easy to make me blush or feel many emotions, I don't understand why it's different now…

"Sorry." I mumble. I hadn't realized Kira could be so shy. He could be faking his actions, or possibly, he is somewhat like a cyber bully, a cyber killer if you will.

"Well, since you are new to this school, would you like me to show you around?" He questions. His hand fidgets with the bottom his shirt. "Or at least to your classes, for now." He doesn't seem to suspect anything just yet.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you." I reply. I had already studied the campus plenty of times when I was on my way here, so I could almost call it home now. But luckily, he doesn't know this.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I quickly grab my phone as Light and I walk around the school campus. We still have twenty minutes for socializing before classes start, so hopefully I can find out more personal things about Light. I look at the caller ID. Misa.

"Hello?" her voice is high and slightly obnoxious. "L- I mean uh Ryuzaki! I forgot to tell you, Light is coming your way!"

"Yes, I know. Thank you. Okay, I have to go."

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki? Are you okay?" her voice seems nervous.

"Yeah I've been fine. I'm just doing something right now and I've gotta go." Hopefully, Light won't ask who I'm on the phone with. "I will call you when I'm done, okay?"

She hesitates, "Okay…" admitting her defeat.

I feel Light stare at me from the corner of his vision with a slight smile reappear on his face. His head is facing forward, but begins to slowly tilt this way for a better look at me. I pocket my phone once again.

"What was that about?" he asks with humor leaking out. I keep my face straight, looking ahead of me.

"It's not polite to intrude on others conversations, Light."

His hand is on my shoulder, forcing me to look up. His face is only about six inches away from mine, which is way too close. "Well, Ryuzaki. It's not polite to pick up calls while you are doing something with a friend." He smirks.

 _Friend…_ I consider that for a moment. "I guess you have a point," I take his hand off of my shoulder, "won't happen again, I promise." Light nods in agreement.

* * *

 ** _(Back to third person)_**

"I have to go out with somebody, so maybe I can play tennis tomorrow…" Light says with an unreadable expression, "I'm really sorry, Ryuzaki."

"It's fine, Light." L knows that Misa had asked him on a date. This was all part of the plan. He had asked her to take Light to the café around the corner of the school. He had reserved a spot in the very back where nobody would be able to hear them, and placed secret cameras and speakers around the table. "Where are you going?"

"We are going to that café." He points towards the north of the school.

"Oh, cool. I heard they had some wonderful pastries there. Enjoy one for me, will you?" Ryuzaki only gets excited over sweets.

Light looks a little judgmental at this moment when he says the obvious, "I can just buy some for you."

"No, Light, because then I would have to pay you back with the money I don't have right now."

"Ryuzaki, come on now. It can't be that expensive…"

"When you deal with me and cheap sweets, it's going to pile up some money." L says, resisting the urge to take his offer up.

"Whatever you say." Light laughs. Ryuzaki looks up at him in admiration. _His laugh is even perfect, what is up with this guy?_ The soft laugh makes shivers crawl up his back and spread through the rest of him. The blonde girl suddenly walks up to the both of them.

"Have you met Misa?" He holds her back as if he were escorting her. The blonde smiles at Ryuzaki, but makes it obvious that she already knew him.

"I've heard there was a new student, you must be him," she says. Ryuzaki puts his hand out to introduce himself to her (again). Once they've said hi, they leave for their reservation. Ryuzaki walks to his third floor apartment room, reanalyzing the day.

* * *

 ** _Ryuzaki_**

Misa is staying in the same hotel as Watari and I, just for safety precautions. She comes to my door, knocking lightly. "It's Misa." Even through the door, I can hear the jitteriness in her voice. Hopefully Light didn't give her too many sweets, which would all just add onto the weight of my shoulders…

I open the door to Misa wearing a different and more showing outfit than earlier. I hope this is what she usually wore. If not, then this is more awkward than before. In her hand she held a small white plastic bag. "I brought cake!" She exclaims. "Well, rather Light payed for it, but it really is amazing!" She smiles, looking down at the cake, "I think he is more into you, rather than me." My face instantly feels a little warmer than five seconds ago. What's going on? "It's even your favorite. Strawberry!" She opens the box in the bag showing its delicious contents, begging to be eaten. The urge to snatch it away from her vanished when I realize she is talking. Endlessly babbling about how the "date" went. I hadn't told her it was all recorded, and I probably won't. We sit on the dull purple carpet, in front of the oak wood coffee table. I watch intently as she slowly opens the cake package.

"RYUZAKI" she exclaims. I look up to her worried expression. "I know something's wrong, You've been acting weird lately. Well, weirder than normal…" Maybe I should give her more credit than I give her.

"I'm perfectly fine, unless you count the sleep deprivation and the large amount of sweets…" She looks down at the cake she had just opened and pulled it toward herself with a defensive look on her face. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about my sugar intake…

"You might get sick if you eat all of this." The cake returns to its normal spot on the table. With a sigh, she cuts another slice off onto a plate. "As I said earlier, I don't think Light likes me as much as he likes you." The cake finds its place in front of me.

"That's ridiculous. This amount of cake could probably kill a normal person, but if you can't tell, I'm not normal. Although, you should probably worry about how much cake you eat. You don't seem to have a high tolerance for sugar…"

Misa stares dumb founded at me. Her dark brown eyebrows furrowed, she asks "Why are you not answering my original comment?" Her eyes study my blank face. "You like him, don't you?" I sigh deeply, figuring out the question once again. Do I have affectionate feelings for Light Yagami? I can't possibly care about a vicious killer. But there is a good percentage that he isn't Kira. I don't have much proof to work with, but that will change soon. So until then, I cannot develop feelings for Light Yagami.

"No. I cannot possibly have feelings for somebody who could be a killer. I've only just met Light, and I'm not…" _some blonde who falls for everyone they see._ "Gay."

"You don't know that Light's Kira yet."

"He could be and I'm not taking any chances." Misa seems unwilling to leave the conversation at that so with a sigh I add, "I'm pretty sure Light's not gay and also, I'm not going to try anything, so stop pressuring me." I reply as calmly as I possibly can. I think of Light more than just a friend that's an enemy, his looks just dazzle me. Not to mention, I'm 99.9% sure that I am not attracted to anything. Except for Lights amazing looks. Even Misa doesn't appease me.

The blonde shoves the cake on her fork into her mouth and mumbles "That's sexist."

"Maybe so, but I am asking for you to do this until we find some other arrangements."

She smiles and says, "You can't be sexist and straight at the same time."

"What?" I say, although I obviously heard her question my sexuality.

"Nothing that matters to me." Hopefully that's true. Her smile fades away as she speaks. "There are probably hundreds of girls just dying to get close to Light. I'm not the only one who you can use for this investigation. Hell, I'm sure you can even find some guys who would like to help. I'm not saying I don't want to be a part of this, but at least try to test him a little and not just stay in the background and watch your pawns get all the info while you sit behind your computer screen."

Wow, I must have really underestimated Misa. Maybe she's only playing the dumb blonde. "You noticed the cameras?" If Misa saw the cameras, then how could a mass murderer not?

"Of course I did. Anyone who has eyes can see them. All you need to worry about is if Light saw them or not."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I already am."

Misa sees the time on the clock and says "It's getting late, I will see you tomorrow." She stands up and adds "Don't eat all that cake. I'm coming back tomorrow, and I am expecting to see at least half of it left." She grabs her purse from the ground, swings it over her shoulder, and walks to the door.

"Misa," She turns around at the sound of her name. "You room is right next to mine, why are you leaving so soon?"

"I don't know how late you stay up, but I go to sleep at nine. I have things to do beforehand."

"Things that take three hours?"

"Yes." She says smugly as she puts her hand on the door knob.

"One more thing." I hold my hand up, as if I can shut the door with 'The Force.' She turns around once again. "Thank you for helping out on this investigation." The smile that had been gone for so long has finally retuned.

"You're welcome, Ryuzaki." With this, she leaves the room.

* * *

 ** _Light Yagami_**

From the first second, I knew Ryuzaki was weird, but we have some kind of connection that I can't explain. I honestly can't recall the reason. His face is etched into my mind as I work on homework that my math teacher assigned. Math is the one thing I don't completely understand, and with that, I close my book and look around the room. The window, west of my bed, shines with dull rays from the red sunset. Outside my window, there are small flakes of frost forming. The rays show the secret dust particles calmly floating around in the cold air. To my left is the dark brown wood door. On the opposite side from the door is a light oak desk that is supported by four skinny pegs. The air smells sweet, like it should be spring, during winter. The scenery in something that should be on a movie. Déjà vu hits me as I go back to the old faded memory.

* * *

 ** _Two years ago_**

The winter air bites my face. Frost forms outside of the car window. My friend, Arekkusu, is driving the car to the middle of nowhere with my siblings and I. I am the oldest in the car but I sit in the back to enjoy the winter scenery. My little sister, Sayu (who is only two years younger than me), is also in the front with Arekkusu, sitting patently, looking out at the bright scenery. My younger brother, Rittou (one year younger than me), sits beside me. His long dark hair falls onto his strong shoulders that clutch onto his black sweater. He has soft features on his pale face; a curved nose, plump lips, and big and dark eyes. In many ways, the exact opposite of me and my sister. Her lightly tanned skin and dirty blonde hair compare nothing to the darkness of Rittou.

"What do you think, Raito?" Arekkusu's humored voice takes me out of my thoughts. I look up at the back of his short but wavy blonde hair that barely show his ears, making his shoulders seem devastatingly strong.

"Sorry, what?" I reply, leaning forward to wrap my arms around the seat in front of me like a child. He rolls his eyes, a smile still traced on his lips.

"Never mind. It's kind of one of the 'had to be there to understand' moment…" He keeps his eyes straight ahead on the road. I nod silently, pressing my lips together.

We go through a few minutes in silence, just the sound of the engine and the air whipping past the vehicle. Sayu, as always, is the one to break the quiet atmosphere. She smiles and clicks the button that turns the music on, and blares some kind of rock. The sudden noise deafens me for about three seconds, but once I listen for a while, the music isn't as terrifying as I thought. The song actually has a nice beat, the kind that makes you want to play the air guitar or drums. I guess all rock songs are all depressing. This one is about somebody dying of cancer and describing how horrible he looks and feels, telling the person he loves to not worry and how much he wants to stay but the pain is too much to bear. At the end, he gives up and goes into a dark sleep.

Everyone is fine with Sayu's music and they begin to sing along to the obviously repeated lyrics. Sayu is in the front singing and begins to get emotional, which makes me chuckle a bit. Rittou sees it, too and I see one of those rare smile form on his face, and makes me smile even wider. Arekkusu is still cautious of the road but tries to focus on the lyrics as well. I let out a small sigh as I look out the window at the beautiful grey swirled clouds in the turquois sky.

Everyone is happy at the moment.

Everything is perfect.

Everything happens so fast.

One of those rare but occasional cars zips down the long narrow road toward us. Sayu is yelling in the front seat at Arekkusu to pull over. He looks at the blue car approaching us, and then at the speedometer. Our current speed is 70 mph. Arekkusu looks determined but indifferent to the situation, as he tries to slow down without flipping the car. The car seems to be coming faster at us, swerving in the lanes. I try to not freak out and put everyone else (that isn't all ready) in panic mode. My brother, next to me, looks calmer than I do, but he's always worn that face.

* * *

The memory replays in my mind. It torchers me, remembering what happened.

The collision wasn't the hard part when we failed to slow down and the other car slammed into the front of us. It was the emotions that fled us afterwards. The car was still intact, but the sight was horrific. The front of the car was smashed in towards us like a can and the glass was shattered. Arekkusu looked horrified, his arm and forehead was gashed and his breathing was rapid. I couldn't see the front of his body, but I know now that one of his ribs was broken from the wheel hitting his stomach. Nobody was wearing their seat belts except me. There was no doubt in my mind that everyone in the other car was dead.

Sayu was unconscious for the moment, with a bleeding wound on her head, the deep red liquid running down her neck, onto her injured shoulder and down her arm. Her limp body was pulled into an uncomfortable position, her forehead on the dashboard. After observing her, she seemed to come back to the world slowly. _Stay calm_ , I thought to myself, _there is no reason to panic yet_. Sayu looked around, taking it all in. She saw me, asked me if I was okay, and looked at the seat behind her. Her expression was mortifying to look at. She opened her mouth and let out a scream. "Oh my god, where is Rittou?" How did I not notice my brother not next to me? My stomach turned as we got out of the broken car. A ways away, I saw something lying in the road. Sayu ran faster than I have ever seen her run. As we came closer, tears began to run down my face. It was him. There was no mistaking those dark features of his. The smell of dead cherry trees hit my face. I stopped about ten feet away from him and ran faster than Sayu. I beat her to him and sat on the ground next to him. What the hell? Why did this have to happen? We were having such a perfect day, then _this_. Rittou's face was almost clear except for the deep scratches on his cheeks, eyes dark and half closed. His breathing was uneven. Sayu lifted his shirt where the blood stain had gone through his red shirt. She looked away quickly. I can't even describe what it looked like. Rittou looked up at us.

"I'm… fine." He said in an even voice. Blood stained his lips. Sayu couldn't even speak. Arekkusu was back in the car, calling the police.

"Don't lie, Rittou. I can see the pain on your face." I say, swallowing the lump in my throat. He reached up to give me a hug. I embrace him, crying. He told me, years before that whatever happened, he wanted me and Sayu to forget him. He said that he had done bad things and he would be punished. Of course, then we agreed to forget him if he died before us, which had happened. He repeated these words when he was in the road.

"You shouldn't be worrying about us." But he died a few minutes later, and the ambulance sirens were audible. _Dammit. All of it._

Sayu startles me by knocking at the door, even though she is already standing inside my room. She looks worried. Her hair is dyed with streaks of light pink.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about it." She says, although I can see the pain deep within her eyes. "We promised."

* * *

 **Hey thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it, and even if you didn't I would like to hear what you have to say about it! =^.^= My stories are sometimes out of line and get kind of confusing so I'm sorry if that happened this time.**

 **I don't like adding OC so I'm trying my hardest to stick to the original characters! That didn't really work out for this chapter so sorry. and there might have been some typing errors but I read it over so there shouldn't be any.**

 **Pleas review/ favorite/ follow!**


End file.
